Just Call It A Day (A Gay Purr-ee Parody)
For Matthew Micahs, it was the Beginning of a Nightmare... But for Connie "Ciad" Peterson, it was a paradise getaway from the reality of wildlife. Ciad often lamented the reoccurring primitive drives of her modern fellow mammals, but when her fiancé Matthew by mere instinct caught a “primitive” gazelle that had escaped from a labratory, it was the last straw. And as if her disgust of Matthew's faux pas wasn't bad enough, Ciad incidentially learns from two of her colleagues, Jane Wolfe and Kiana Christina, about the utopian harmony between predator and prey in Zootopia. Consequently, she excitedly heads for the excitement of the thriving metropolis. Naturally, Matthew and three of his closest cohorts, Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels, pursue desperately after Ciad. Unbeknownst to them, she’s been “taken under the wing” of celebrity-model fox Vixie, who plans on making Ciad a model leopardess. Worse, her assistant and so-called “comrade”—a villianous skunk known as Wilbur “Whiff” Wilson—also has devious plans for Ciad as a potentiall villainess. After rigorous (and sometimes disasterous) training with Vixie, Ciad is well prepared for her new role and the wonders of Zootopia life, although she eventually learns (too late, it seems) of Whiff’s hidden motives and her formally nascent longing for Matthew. Meanwhile, Matthew, Kiara, Nick, and Bearen anxiously make their way through Zootopia in hopes of finding Ciad, despite being constant sidetracked by Whiff’s new allies, Aleu, Benjamin Stilton, Princess Cadance and David Daniels—all of whom were former friends to the four. The team ultimately cross paths with Whiff, who recongizes them as heroes and uses the opportunity to “reward” them for their reputation. Welcomed into a wildlife paradise, treated like kings and queens by their so-called pals, cunningly intoxicated by champagne, and lost in a subconscious euphoria, the foursome don’t realize Whiff’s (and their friends') deceptions until they come to reality on a plane headed for Alaska. They are now faced with a daunting new task: to help Zootopian researcher Wolfgang and news reporter Fabienne Growley find a pack of Canadian wolves stranded on the Alaskan tundra. Admist meager provisions, harsh weather, and a clear lack of natural adaptations on his, Nick’s, and Kiara’s part, Matthew soon recognizes the motivation he finds in his deep love for Ciad—as well as the need for allowing the “better-adopted” polar bear Bearen to take the leader role, helping the team survive so that they can make it back to Zootopia and save Ciad. Main Characters (Cast) Connie “Ciad” Peterson leopard as Mewsette (voice), Matthew Micahs cheetah as Jaune Tom and Narrator Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride), Reynold “Bearen” Michaels bear, and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Robespierre Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest), Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton), Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and David Daniels lion as Meowrice's business partners Kiana “Kiage” Christina kangaroo and Jane Wolfe fox as the two ladies from Provence. Vixie (Fox and the Hound) as Rubens-Chatte Wilbur “Whiff” Wilson skunk as Meowrice “Wolfgang”- Muzzled Wolf (Zootopia) as Man on Ship Fabienne Growley (Zootopia) as herself Trivia *Just Call It a Day marks the Phase Awesomeness debut of Vixie, Fabienne, and Wolfgang. *This is the second time that Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels have played the same role as a threesome since Aypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie). *Connie Peterson's nickname "Ciad" actually stands for the phrase, "Call it a day." *Wolfgang is the author's (Phase Awesomeness) original nickname for the Muzzled Wolf in Zootopia, and is also a pun on his species, former reputation, and magician-like abilities. *Aleu, Benjamin, Cadance, and David are revealed to be formally teammates and friends of Matthew before they were "lost" in a dangerous mission and were abducted into another dimension. They were eventually found and adopted by Whiff, to whom they had remained loyal for almost a year, according to David and Aleu. Ultimately, however, they chose to side back with Matthew during the train chase. *This parody marks the first time Bearen has insisted on being called by his real name, Reynold (which means "commander" or "ruler"), and also is the second time his sense of leadership is highlighted since Training Wheels (Phase Awesomeness). *This is also the first time Kiara receives a "full name": Kiara Wilde Pridelander, not to be confused with Nick's surname Wilde. Category:Animashes Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof Category:Animash/Original Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness Legends Category:Gay Purr-ee Movie Spoofs Category:Phase Awesomeness